bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Círdon Brembodt
Círdon Brembodt (キルドン・ブレンボット, Kirudon Brenbotto) is an Arrancar who was once part of Sosuke Aizen's Rebellion. Appearance As a hollow, Círdon resembled an exceptionally large buzzard, with his mask being the majority of his skull and beak. His head and neck were featherless, and around the base of his neck was a ring of grey, downy feathers. Grey and black feathers covered most of his body in a random pattern. His wingspan in this form was roughly 3 meters (9’10”), and his main weapons were his talons, using them to inject poisonous ash into his prey. Círdon’s build is on the leaner side, reflecting his small stature he had as a hollow. He has short, scruffy black hair that comes down over his ears. His features are sharp, with a square chin, and his eyes are a steel blue. Círdon has a pale complexion with slight dark circles under his eyes, as well as multiple scars across his body that carried over from his encounter with Zarroya. Círdon’s mask has manifested as a set of goggles that sit above this eyes. Two pivot points are located on either temple, allowing him to raise and lower the goggles if he so desired. He wears a grey jacket resembling those worn by the other Arrancar, as well as a grey hakama. The jacket he wears also has three white stripes going down the center of it, resembling the one he wore as a Fracción, and he wears a white sash around his waist. Over that, he wears a brown cloak and a bottle-holding strap over that, which he uses in conjunction with glass bottles to collect substances when he does venture out of his cave. Personality At a basic level, Círdon can be described as passive, only taking action when he absolutely must, and only doing as much as he needed to to survive. Círdon, contrary to most hollows, did not feel the need to gain power due to his physiology. This fact would lead Círdon to have a slightly lower spiritual pressure compared to his counterparts until the events with Zarroya and the removal of his mask with the Hogyoku. Even with his newly acquired power, he would always exhibit reservation, even under harsh circumstances. He is simply happy to be alive and to have gotten this far, anything else is just icing on the cake. Unless circumstances are horrible, Círdon will generally be accepting of his situation. He will often take the scenario that gives him the best chances of survival, unless he is extremely emotionally invested in the side he is currently on. Socially, he can come across as somewhat shy and carefree, and sometimes he can be childish given the right situation. In his mind, there is no reason to show seriousness unless he has to. During battle, he progresses logically, not trying to toy with his opponents and going for the quickest, most effective sequences. Once he cripples an opponent with his poison, he will often ask them about their regrets and any last requests. Then, he will end their life quickly to spare them any more pain. If Círdon feels that he is outclassed by an opponent, he will often not fight at all. If he must fight a stronger opponent, Círdon will wear them down with his poison in combination with his physiology. He does not fight for glory, power, or status. Unless it is for survival, Círdon would rather not fight at all. Círdon also does not view Shinigami as any sort of ‘natural enemy’, but certainly recognizes them as a threat, along with other Hollows and Quincies. He is distrustful of other beings and constantly has his guard up, even when working with people toward a common goal. Círdon will also constantly question the world around him, wondering why certain things happen, or how certain beings’ powers work. He is also exceptionally curious about why things are the way they are, and why people make certain decisions. If he feels a decision is stupid, he has no problem saying so, and he also expects others to hold him to the same standard. History Prior to his existence as an Arrancar, Círdon arose as the dominant personality among a Gillian-class Menos, eventually coming into his own as an Adjuchas. Initially, his lack of spiritual power would be a problem, due to the fact that if he didn’t continually consume other hollows, he would revert back to a Gillian. After the third attempt at taking down his prey, and only getting off a superficial wound with his talons, he accepted his fate, and began preparing his mind for the terrible fate that would befall him. To his surprise, as he flew over the desert of Hueco Mundo for what he thought was the last time, he saw the Adjuchas that he fought earlier collapse. Out of the wound he inflicted rose a small amount of the ash he was composed of, and Círdon took a few moments to realize what had happened. Over a few hours, the small amount of ash had attacked the Hollow’s internal organs, breaking them down and turning them into ash. After consuming what he could, he left the rest to decay in the sand. Humbled by his recent experience, Círdon decided that the way to satisfy his hunger was to scavenge off of others while continuing to test his newfound abilities. While testing out his powers, he found that targets with larger Reiryoku would take too long to die, and would always be taken down by stronger Adjuchas before Círdon ever got the chance to feed. The scraps weren’t enough, either, since stronger hollows would come along, taking whatever they could find. Círdon, on the other hand, had resigned himself to being on the lower end of the food chain, even as he slowly got stronger over time. Círdon would seek out isolated Adjuchas, imparting his poisonous ash into their bodies and killing them after a few minutes. Eventually, he realized he could use his power of decay to break down his victim’s bodies completely His philosophy on surviving in Hueco Mundo would put him in conflict with many of the other Hollows in his territory. They were frustrated with his lack of ambition, and also with how he took down his prey. One day, as he came down to rest, a group of six hollows would ambush him, catching him off guard. Círdon was torn apart, and though at first he tried to fight it, he realized that this is the way things should be, and accepted his death with open arms. Once Círdon awoke from the attack, he found that not only was he alive, the six hollows that had attacked him were writhing in pain. As his body reformed, he heard them cursing his name, spewing every vile thing that came to their minds. Over the next hours, they seemed to calm, and Círdon would listen to their grief and their lost ambitions. Some would try and impart their dreams onto him, but Círdon did not want them. His ambitions were not as grand as theirs, and he only desired to stay alive. One after another, they breathed their last, and Círdon found that he took pity on them and on himself. He pitied them for not being able to achieve their goals, but he would share their fate as well. The last of this group to die was a female Hollow named Zarroya. She would cling to life for much longer than her comrades, and Círdon would watch and talk with her before she went. Both of them came to a reluctant understanding of the methods of their survival, and Zarroya made one last request: to not leave the bodies of her and her comrades to rot like the bodies of Círdon’s other meals. Círdon obliged, but wondered how he could consume such a large amount of flesh and Reiryoku. He picked at the parts that weren’t decayed, eating his fill. Soon enough, all six were mostly piles of ash that were beginning to mix into the desert. Círdon wondered if he could take the piles into himself, and when he succeeded, he felt a surge in power that almost tore his small body apart. With this new way of consuming other hollows completely, Círdon would continue slowly gaining strength. Over the years the other Adjuchas in his chosen territory became more and more aware that trying to kill him was a bad decision, and therefore they did their best to avoid him. Círdon was fine with this, since he didn’t share the same ambitions as they did. Becoming a Vasto Lorde was a power that he didn’t want, mostly because he had accepted the fact that it was too much of a challenge for him. Also, becoming a Vasto Lorde always meant having a target on your back, regardless of how powerful he might become. Some time after Aizen’s takeover of Hueco Mundo, Círdon would be captured by the Espada Nnoitra Gilga and Szayelaporro Granz, who were sent by Aizen on a mission to find Vasto Lordes. Since Nnoitra insisted on killing those he thought to be weak, he was dead set on smashing Círdon to bits. When Círdon simply reformed after a couple of minutes. Szayelaporro decided to capture the Adjuchas, and brought Círdon before Aizen, who was impressed with Círdon’s physiology. Aizen offered Círdon a chance to serve him, or be forced to serve him through experimentation. Seeing no way out, Círdon took the offer, and Aizen used the Hogyoku to turn him into an Arrancar. Immensely grateful, Círdon asked how he might serve Aizen and the Espada. Aizen immediately cut off one of his arms, telling Szayelaporro to collect it for analysis. As his arm regenerated, Aizen then ordered Círdon to go and assist Granz until instructed otherwise. Círdon did as instructed, working with Szayelaporro on various experiments, as well as being forced to constantly test the limits of his power against his Fraccion. As time went on, Círdon would regret coming to Las Noches, and would resent Szayelaporro and Aizen because of their ambition and cruelty. Years would pass, and Aizen would start enacting his plan to invade Karakura Town and make the Oken. Orihime Inoue would be kidnapped, and when Ichigo’s group arrived to rescue her, Círdon saw his chance to leave while he could. Taking as much scientific equipment as he could along with twin Reiryoku Seals, Círdon would walk for days, determined to leave behind the Arrancar. He would eventually settle in a remote cave, far from everywhere he’d been before in Hueco Mundo. Círdon would venture out on occasion to make sure no one from his former life had tracked him down. In the years following the fall of Aizen, he has followed in his former superior’s footsteps, taking up science as a way to keep himself occupied while being alone. In order to aid his research, he frequently leaves his cave in order to collect specimens to experiment on. Equipment Scientific Equipment: 'Círdon stole many pieces of equipment from Szayelaporro's library as he made his escape. He continues to use it to this day, and keeps it in very good condition. Using this equipment, he furthers his research in whatever field he so desires at the time. '''Bō: '''A staff Círdon made using a long Hollow Bone. Though not perfectly straight or even, it suffices for Círdon's standards. He can infuse it with his Reiatsu to make it more durable. His staff also doubles as a walking stick. '''Reiryoku Seals: '''Originally created by Szayelaporro Granz, these seals take the form of two plain, black bracelets. They wrap around Círdon's wrists, limiting how much power he can use, as well as significantly reducing the Reiatsu he exudes. This would allow Círdon to continue fighting at a lower level to train without easily overwhelming Granz's other Fracción, as well as hiding the fact that Círdon was an Espada-level Arrancar. They also have the added ability of messing with the wearer's spiritual perception. Opponents will appear much stronger than they actually are, feeding into Círdon's tendency to avoid battle. Since his escape, Círdon has used these as more of a tool to keep a low profile while operating in his territory. The bracelets can be taken off by saying the release command '"la muerte es sólo ilógica" (Spanish for "Death is only illogical"). Powers Disclaimer: Due to the lack of roleplays this character has participated in, these qualities are not supported by feats. When feats are seen, they will be added, until then, they will sound horribly generic. Natural Powers Immense Spiritual Power: '''Two decades of constant training along with absorbing hollows have made Círdon a formidable adversary whose Reiastu can rival most captain-class Shinigami. Even with his power limited, he can still easily keep up with Lieutenant-class Shinigami. Círdon's Reiatsu exudes an aura where everyone in the area feels like they are being watched, and the color is green when visible. '''Master Swordsman: '''The brutal training under his former superior has made him a wonderful swordsman. His style of swordplay revolves around wearing down the opponent with precise, shallow cuts to vital areas, and outlasting them with superior stamina. If going against an opponent he acknowledges, he will ritualistically execute them when he has crippled them to the point where they can no longer fight. If going against an opponent he does not acknowledge, he will end the fight quickly, not caring what they may have to say. '''Bōjutsu Expert: While collecting specimens, Círdon will use his staff to defend himself from attacking Hollows. He believes that using his sword will attract too much attention if someone were to find the bodies he does not absorb into himself. To that end, he had trained himself to be competent in Bōjutsu to the point where he can hold off multiple Adjuchas-level Hollows at the same time. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Another product of his training under Granz, he does not prefer unarmed combat on its own, but rather as another option during sword sequences. As such, he has become very good at interplaying various kicks and punches throughout his swordplay. If he is forced, however, he can hold his own in hand-to-hand combat, focusing on a style of attacking with quick, short punches and kicks. '''Immense Durability and Stamina: '''Círdon's day-in-day-out training in combination with his physiology has resulted in him being able to shrug off blows that would normally cripple most combatants. On top of that, he can keep fighting for long, drawn out periods of time, preferring to outlast opponents rather than trying to beat them with brute force. '''Enhanced Agility: '''Círdon's slim build allows him to react to most attacks and reply accordingly. While he has the ability to blitz his opponents if he wanted to, he likes to rely on keeping his opponents at arms length, using his speed as more of an evasive tool than an offensive one. '''Sonído Expert: '''While naturally agile, Círdon can also use Sonído skillfully to out-maneuver most of his opponents. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Círdon has the strength to match his opponents blow for blow as an Espada-level Arrancar. While collecting specimens outside of his cave, he can smash the skulls of Adjuchas with his staff without much effort. '''Master Scientist: '''Szayelaporro's training also included experimentation, and Círdon was both subject and scientist. Over the course of twenty years, Círdon was taught the methods of science and research, and grew to love the subject. After Granz's death, Círdon continued his research into immunization, but never incorporated the products into himself. Círdon also continued Szayelaporro's research on Círdon's anatomy, curious as to what led him to be different. '''Gifted Intellect: '''Although he is not quite as gifted as his former superior, he is no slouch when it comes to intelligence. He can assess a situation and think of scenarios that hold the least amount of risk. Although not at the rate of Szayelaporro or Mayuri, he can effectively come up with solutions to scientific problems, given enough time. '''Cero: '''Like most Arrancar, Círdon can fire a destructive Cero that can destroy parts of the surrounding environment. He fires it by extending his palm toward the intended target. The cero's color is green. '''Pesquisa: '''The normal Arrancar ability to sense nearby spiritual energy. With the Reiryoku Seals on, the energy he senses appears much larger, and therefore his pesquisa is especially keen. '''Descorrer (解空 (デスコレール), Desukorēru; Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening", Japanese for "Loosed Void"): Like most Arrancar of his level, he can open a gateway to the Human World if he so chooses. Special Abilities Ash Physiology: 'Círdon's body exists as an anomaly among Hollows, being fully functional anatomically, but also composed entirely of ash at the same time. When dealt physical damage, his body responds by reforming the wound using the surrounding ash. This allows him to be immensely durable, to a point where he can reform himself if broken apart completely. If he is broken apart and does not have the original ash nearby, he has two options: break down nearby organic material or using moderate amounts of his Reiatsu to heal himself. When he is broken apart completely, he can designate a particle of himself as the 'prime.' This particle is immensely difficult to destroy, but exudes no reiatsu. * '''Plaga de Alma '(Spanish for "Soul Plague"): Círdon's ash also harbors a deadly poison that attacks and breaks down organic material. If a being (Human, Shinigami, Quincy, etc.) is contaminated by this poison, it will attack not only their bodies, but their Reiatsu as well. Signs of contamination include necrosis, exceptional fatigue, light-headedness, organ failure, and if the infection is prevalent enough, parts of the victim's body will begin to break down into ash. This poison acts very quickly, and unless a cure is found, it will break them down completely. Círdon can coat his sword edge with this poison in battle. * 'Absolución '(Spanish for "Absolution"): Círdon can remove the particle's from the victim's body after stopping the effects. He has never used this technique before, since he has had no need to. * 'Elemental Regeneration: '''Círdon can use broken-down material to regenerate himself. This ranges from regenerating superficial wounds to completely making a new body from the 'prime.' * '''Enhanced Fire Resistance: '''As a being made of ash, Círdon has a natural resistance to fire-based abilities, seeing as he is composed of the product of combustion. * '''Hierro: '''Círdon traded in his High-Speed Regeneration in exchange for more power due to his physiology. Not only does he have a naturally enhanced Hierro, he can reinforce it with layers of dense ash underneath. * '''Reiryoku Absorption: '''Victims that have been broken down into ash can be absorbed, and a portion of their former power is added to Círdon's. This power was primarily used when he was a hollow, however after experimentation, he found he can still use this ability as an Arrancar. Zanpakutō '''Zamuro '(ザムロ; Spanish for "Vulture"): Círdon's Zanpakutō takes the form of a nodachi that he wears on his back. The tsuba is a bronze-colored parallelogram with rounded color, and the saya is made from ebony wood. The wrappings around the handle are a dark purple. * '''Resurrección: The release command for Círdon's Zanpakutō is "Scour". When releasing his Zanpakutō, he grips the blade with one hand, and runs it down the edge while saying the command. He is engulfed in a whirlwind of ash, and the sword breaks down into ash as well. Grey and black wings grow out of Círdon's shoulders, and holes open up in the palms of his hands. Círdon's upper body is covered in a white armor-like material, and his lower legs become that of a large bird of prey, talons and all. Around his neck, a ring of black, downy feathers forms. Resurrección Special Ability: * '''Ash Manipulation: '''In this form, he is able to freely manipulate the ash around him, and break down organic material much more quickly. He is also able to manipulate his body, shooting the feathers from his wings as projectiles, and making his body parts into various constructs. * '''Weapon Creation: '''In this form, he can make weapons that are just as sharp as a normal Zanpakutō. He can also manipulate them as projectiles if he so desires. * '''Enhanced Poison: '''In this form, his poison takes effect much more quickly, breaking the affected area down within several minutes. * '''Flight: '''Círdon's wings allow him to fly freely around the battlefield.